


Bracelet

by Angel_YoungMi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, fluff at the end, i still dont know how to tag, tiny bit of headspace, yungi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_YoungMi/pseuds/Angel_YoungMi
Summary: It was all because of a fucking bracelet.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	Bracelet

**Author's Note:**

> headsup! yunie will come out a bit in this story and for whoever that doesn't know yunie, you guys can check my work as i have written about him in my previous work, title Babie Yunie. 
> 
> uh trigger warning! blood?

Yunho can't believe this happened.

What did he do that the god punished him like this? His head spins as he tries so hard to remember all the things that he had done that could answer his questions but none came up. He pushes himself from the ground weakly and lean on the wall, coughing a bit before closing his eyes and when he tries to take a deep breath, his muscles tense up making him wince and scrunch his face up in pain.

Should he call Mingi? No, Mingi won't talk to him since they broke up 2 weeks ago unless they are on the stage or in front of the camera. Why did they break up? Hell. He doesn't even know why. Everytime he asked, Mingi would only glare at him before pushing him away.

He has to call someone, but who?

Wait. Where is his phone? They didn't take it did they? They only managed to take his only cash that was with him at the moment right?

Yunho weakly pats his pants pockets and breathes in relief when he can feel his phone that he had put in one of the secret pockets. He shakily pulled out his phone and tapped on the screen before he faltered.

Who can he call? They all still seem angry at him. The cause? He doesn't know.

Yunho pulled his knees up slowly and buried his face in between as he pondered the nightmares that had happened to him since 2 weeks ago.

_ [2 Weeks Ago] _

_ Yunho walks into their dorm only to be met with 6 people glaring at him while the love of his life is nowhere to be seen. _

_ Yunho tilted his head and he quickly became anxious as he realized that the glares were meant for him. "W-what's wrong? Why are you guys glaring at me like that?" Yunho stuttered. _

_ "What's wrong? Seriously Yunho? After all you've done?" San said before he shook his head and was about to turn around but he stopped, "I'm rooming with Wooyoung and Yeosang from now on. I don't want to be your roommate at the moment, or maybe forever." San said and turned around to go to WooSang's room as Wooyoung and Yeosang followed him. _

_ "W-what? S-sani? What do you mea-" Yunho said and was cut off with Hongjoong came up to him with a very disappointed expression on his face. "J-joongie hyung?" Yunho said as Hongjoong stood there in front of him saying nothing. He glance at the remaining members that are in the living room and they too look at him like he had killed someone. _

_ "Where were you today? Yunho ah?" Hongjoong said and Yunho can hear his hyung is talking in his leader voice, his angry leader voice. _

_ "O-out. Meeting someone." Yunho said. "Who?" Seonghwa asked as he and Jongho walked slowly towards him and Hongjoong. "M-my cousin. Why? Was there a schedule that I didn't know about? I thought today is our day off?" Yunho said. _

_ "Cousin huh? Really hyung? Cousin?" Jongho said and Yunho can only nod his head confusedly. _

_ "You know what. Let him be. If he doesn't want to tell the truth then let him be." Hongjoong said and Yunho frown. _

_ He doesn't get it. What's going on? _

_ "Talk to us when you feel like admitting your fault." Hongjoong said before he walk out of the living room, Seonghwa and Jongho following him. _

_ \-- _

_ Yunho couldn't sleep last night. He can't stop thinking of what he had done. As he went to the kitchen, he perked up when he saw Mingi but deflated when Mingi was giving him a death stare. _

**_Mingi too..? What the fuck did I do??_ **

_ "M-morning Min!" Yunho said and Mingi scoffed before downing his juice. Yunho bit his lips and slowly walked towards Mingi. "M-min? What's going on?" Yunho said and Mingi looked at him, his eyes dull. Yunho then tried to take Mingi's hand in his but Mingi swatted his hand away making Yunho pale and he became paler when he heard the words that Mingi said to him after that. _

_ "I'm breaking up with you. We're done." Mingi said and before Yunho can ask why, Mingi is already walking out of the kitchen. Yunho's eyes begins to water as his breath quicken, his anxiety slowly rise and he rush to the front, trying to get an answer from Mingi but when he went to the living room, he faltered as Wooyoung, Yeosang, Jongho and San stops him from getting near Mingi. _

_ "W-why M-min? W-what did I do?" Yunho said as a tear escaped, running down his cheek. The others scoff and Yunho crumbles. _

_ "Ask yourself." They said and without a word they went out of the dorm. _

_ Yunho cried in his room until his manager came to pick him up for his individual schedule. _

_ No one talks to him after that day, only when it's about practice or schedules. He tried asking them but they only pushed him away and told him to figure it out himself. _

_ How can he? When he didn't know what's wrong. Not in the slightest. _

[Present Time]

Yunho sighs. He still doesn't know what he did that all of his members hate him now. Should he just call his manager? No, he can't because he will get a scolding for sure. There are rules that they have to follow and this is one of them. To never walk alone in the middle of the night after practice or individual schedules.

But what can he do? No one wants to walk home with him or stay and wait for him anymore, so he has no choice but to go home alone. Why didn't he call for his manager? Because he lost track of the time and had stayed at the studio until 3 am and he doesn't want to wake his manager up. 

He can feel himself slipping. 2 torturous weeks had made Yunie want to come out.

No! Not here! He can't call for his caregiver anymore because.. because his caregiver won't want him anymore..

**_I'm sorry Yunie.. Your Minie hates me now so I don't think he will want to be your caregiver anymore._ **

Yunho sighs again and after trying for a few minutes, he finally gets to stand up without falling back on the ground. He gasped when he felt a scorching pain on the right side of his stomach and pressed a hand on it trying to dull the pain a bit.

Yunho can't help but to whimper as his eyes widen when his hand that was pressed on his stomach are now coated in blood. Yunho shakily pulls up his hoodie and there it is. A big cut on the right side of his stomach.

They must've cut him when they were beating him.

Yunho bit his lips and pulled down his hoodie and took a few shaky breaths and began to walk. Slowly but normally as he could. He won't call anyone. He knew no one would answer him so he can only do this.

Walk slowly to their dorm.

Yunho had to stop a lot whenever he felt like fainting or his leg would give out and take a breather before continuing his walk and he can't help but to cry a little when he can finally see the entrance of the apartment to the dorm, 1 and a half hour later.

Yunho shakily entered the password of their dorm with his clean fingers and quietly went in. He felt like calling for Mingi but had held himself not to. He can't.

Not anymore.

Yunho quietly walks to his room and grabs clean clothes and a towel before heading to the bathroom. Once he locked the bathroom door, he pulled his hoodie off and walked to the mirror.

Yunho grimaced.

His body is littered in bruises and cuts but the serious one is on the right side of his stomach. He shakily gets their first aid kit and puts it down next to the sink before he strips the remaining of his clothes and gets under the shower.

Yunho whimpers every time he feels the sting caused by the water as he cleans his body and wounds as good as he can. Yunho started to care for his wounds after the shower as best as he could and he was glad that the big cut is not that deep and he doesn't need stitches.

After patching himself up, Yunho quietly went to his room and lay on the bed. Exhausted both physically and mentally and before he can stop it, tears start to pool in his eyes and no matter how many times he wipes the tears away, the tears won't stop and he has to cup his face with a pillow because he can no longer keep his voice down.

Yunho cries his heart out that night.

\--

Yunho woke up with a headache.

No.

It's not Yunho.

It's Yunie.

Yunie woke up with a headache. He slowly sat up while pressing a hand on his temple, whimpering slightly. Yunie pales. He didn't mean to come out. He knows what happened of course, Yunho is still him but he doesn't know how to call for Yunho again. He needs Yunho to come out. He can't do this.

Yunie begins to feel his anxiety rise and he takes a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

To no avail.

Yunie was about to go find Minie so he could help him but remembered that Yunho said that Minie won't want him anymore so he stayed still on the bed. If he doesn't have a caregiver anymore, then he should just do like he always did when he came out. Stay on the bed until he falls asleep and hopes that Yunho can take control again.

Yunie hopes that today is not a schedule day because then he will be in trouble. He knows nothing about being an idol. He can't face people when he is Yunie. He's too shy and would break down in tears if he had to face a lot of people today and he can't do that to Yunho.

Yunie quickly opens his phone and checks the calendar, where Yunho always put their schedules in and fortunately today is an off day.

So Yunie sleeps again and hopes when he's awake, Yunho will be in control.

That doesn't happen.

Yunie wakes up again after 4 hours, feeling very lightheaded. He's confused. Why is he feeling like this? Yunie hauls himself up into a sitting position slowly and he gasps when his stomach hurts. He pressed a hand on his stomach and couldn't help but to gasp out loud when he saw blood on his hand when he pulled his hand away.

Yunie panicked.

What should he do?! He doesn't know what to do! His breathing starts to quicken and he wobbles out of his bed. He tried so hard to think of what he should do and then he remembered how Yunho took the first aid kit in the bathroom and used the thing in there to patch the wounds.

Yunie looks at the door and he shakily walks to the door and opens it. He looks around quickly and when he thinks that no one is around, Yunie quickly stumbles to the bathroom and misses to see Mingi was there in the hallway, watching him with a frown on his face.

In the bathroom, Yunie looked around anxiously. Can he really do this? Maybe he should stop the bleeding first. Yes. Stop the bleeding first.

Yunie was about to pull his sweater off when the door opened. Yunie's eyes widened and he cowered a bit without looking at whoever that came in, his gaze lowered to the bathroom floor.

"What are you doing sneaking around from your room to here? Are you smuggling things that are forbidden in the dorm?" Mingi asked, glaring at Yunie without realizing it was Yunie. His bub.

Yunie's hands started to shake and he jumped when Mingi raised his voice a bit, asking the same question. Yunie shakes his head, his gaze is still on the floor. He knows now that it was Mingi but he also knows that Mingi hates Yunho right now.

"Answer me Yunho!" Mingi said and Yunie stuttered. "Y-yunie is f-fi- I-I mean I'm f-fine." Yunie said as he subtly pressed his wounds as it hurts again.

Mingi blinks. Did he hear it right?

"Yunie?" Mingi said softly. He might have broken up with Yunho but that doesn't mean that he hates him, that he hates his bub but Yunho had broken his heart so he was being harsh to Yunho.

Yunie trembles when Mingi calls his name. No! He can't let Mingi know that this is Yunie. Yunie can't handle a yelling. Especially from Minie.

Yunie shakes his head. "N-no. I-I'm Y-Yunho right n-now." Yunie said softly, trying to sound like Yunho.

Mingi doesn't believe him in the slightest. He knows this is Yunie.

"No you're not. You're Yunie right now aren't you?" Mingi said and he frowned when Yunie cowered away from him shaking his head.

"Bub? Just tell me the truth. I'm not angry at you." Mingi said softly and Yunie finally breaks.

Yunie sobs while trying to say a lot of things at once while he looks at Mingi and Mingi has to concentrate on the words that Yunie are saying and widen his eyes when he finally gets it.

"Yunie doesn't know w-what to do! The b-blood won't stop! It h-hurts! Yunie remembered that Y-Yunho used the f-first aid k-kit to m-make the p-pain go a-away but Yunie don't know h-how!" Yunie blabbered and Mingi panicked.

"Blood? Bub? Where are you hurt? Let me see it." Mingi said as he got closer to the distress bub. Yunie then pulls his sweater up and Mingi gasps when he sees all the bruises and cuts but he's concerned about the biggest one that seems to bleed.

"What happened bub?! How did you get all these bruises and cuts? All of this looks new!" Mingi said as he pulled off the sweater from Yunie and opened the first aid kit.

"L-last night. S-some guys h-hurts Y-Yunho a-and he w-wanted to c-call Minie but h-he said that M-minie won't p-pick up because M-minie h-hate him.." Yunie said as Mingi cleaned the wounds and patch it up.

Mingi was about to calm Yunie down when Yunie's eyes suddenly rolled to the back of his head and he started to fall but Mingi caught him by the waist. "Bub?! Shit! Bub?!" Mingi said as he lowered the injured bub gently and cradled his head on his lap. "HYUNG! ANYONE!?" Mingi yelled when his bub won't respond to him at all.

\--

"How did he get hurt?"

"I don't know. He told me some guys hurt him last night before he fainted." Mingi said as he looked down to the bundle on the bed.

"Hm. Okay then. This is his medicine for his bruises and cuts, this is for his fever and this is to replenish his blood. He's lucky that he doesn't need stitches or blood transfusion. His fever is most likely from the shock that his body suffered. Give him enough rest for a week. If his fever won't lower down and his cuts are not healing after a week, he needs to get an emergency treatment. That's all." The doctor said and he bowed to everyone and walked out of the dorm.

"The fuck happened boys?" their manager said after the doctor had left the dorm and everyone minus Yunho is in the living room as they shrug.

"Seriously? No one knows?"

Silence.

"Fine. Then tell me why was he alone last night? If no one knows what happened then it means he went home alone last night."

Silence.

"No answer? Are you guys fighting with him or what? Mingi? Isn't he your boyfriend? Shouldn't you know about this?"

"I broke up with him 2 weeks ago.. So no.. I don't know what happened.." Mingi said as he lowered his gaze to the floor.

"What?! Why?"

"Because he was fucking cheating with me hyung, that's why!" Mingi said, his face full of rage as he tried to calm himself down.

Their manager looks at Mingi with one of his eyebrow quirks up.

"Cheating? With who? Are you sure? Did you ask him yourself?"

Mingi blinks. "I don't know what his name is! But I saw them hyung! Me, San, Wooyoung and Yeosang saw them hugging each other and Yunho kissed that guy's cheeks!"

"Did. You. Ask. Yunho?"

Mingi faltered. "N-no. We all just told him to fucking think what he did wrong! He cheated hyung! He must've known!"

The manager sighs as he rubs his face, frustrated. "I guess this is why he had been gloomy for the past weeks." The manager said and sigh again. "When was this? And if you guys didn't tell Yunho or asked him properly then how is he supposed to know?"

"Oh come on hyung! Anyone who is cheating will know what they did when things like this happened!" San said and the others nod their heads.

"When. Was. This?"

"On Wednesday. 2 Weeks ago." Seonghwa said as no one else would.

The manager then tilt his head, thinking and after a few minutes, he sighs again. "Ah.. Wednesday. Day off right?" The manager said and they all nod. "You guys better apologize to Yunho. He's not cheating with anyone."

They gape at the manager and words of protest filled the living room.

"What do you mean?!"

"We saw them hyung!"

"Fucking hell!"

The manager clench his eyes shut, trying to calm himself down from spanking these 7 boys.

"Yunho did not cheat with you Mingi. I was the one who drove him to see that boy. His cousin. Who is currently living in Japan." The manager said.

"How do you know for sure that is his cousin? Maybe he lied to you." Hongjoong said.

The manager narrowed his eyes at Hongjoong before he pulled out his phone and called someone and put it on a loudspeaker.

"Hello? Manager-nim? Why did you call all of a sudden? Is my Yunho alright??"

"Yes, hello ma'am. Yunho is fine. I called you to ask you something. There's been speculation around so I need to ask you a few questions. Do you know any of Yunho's cousins that is currently living in Japan?"

"Oh? Yes! One of my nephews! Yunho's favourite hyung! Why Manager-nim?"

"What is his name?"

"Jeong Sangmin. He went to Seoul 2 weeks ago and Yunho told me that he had gone out with him for a day. Is something wrong?"

"Ah. I just need confirmation because people were asking questions because they saw Yunho kissing someone's cheeks on the street."

"Oh! I'm sorry! Yunho is always clingy with Sangmin! That's all!"

"Yes ma'am. Can you give me one more favor ma'am?"

"Yes! What can I help you with?"

"A picture. Of Sangmin ssi. Can you send it to me?"

"Of course! I'll send you right after this call!"

"Alright ma'am. Thank you so much. That's all"

"Okay!"

Silence.

*Notification Tone*

The manager then opens the picture and shows it to the 7 boys. "Is this him?"

The 4 boys that knew how that guy looked gasp and nod their head slowly.

"You guys fucked up. Fix this because I'm not helping." the manager said as he walked out of the dorm.

Silence.

"Shit."

"We fucked up."

"We fucked up big time."

"We're stupid."

"What should we do hyung?"

"I don't know.."

"Fuck!"

\--

Yunho coughs weakly as soon as he is awake. He slowly sits up on his bed and winces when the wounds on his stomach stings. He was about to press a hand on his stomach when he realized that he was wearing a different sweater.

**_Huh? Did I change into a green one? I thought I took the black one last night?_ **

Yunho tilted his head and when he was about to pull his sweater up to see his wounds, his door opened. The door never opened on their day off 2 weeks ago making Yunho cowered a bit on his bed as his eyes widened.

Mingi walked into the room without realizing that Yunho was up and he widened his eyes when he saw Yunho sitting up on his bed after he turned around.

"Bub? How are you feeling?" Mingi said as he slowly walked to the bed and sat on it but he frowned when Yunho only stared at him without saying anything.

"Bub? Yunie?" Mingi said and Yunho frowned.

"W-why are you suddenly talking to me? D-did Yunie came out? When?" Yunho asked and Mingi widened his eyes as he finally realized this is Yunho.

"Yunho?" Mingi asked and Yunho slowly nodded his head. "What happened Yunho? Yunie came out this morning and he was panicking because your wounds won't stop bleeding."

Yunho widened his eyes and pressed a hand onto his wounds on his stomach. "W-why can't I remember what Yunie d-did? Usually I can." Yunho said more to himself.

"The doctor had patched you up. You have a fever too." Mingi said and Yunho panicked.

"W-what? A d-doctor?! T-then everyone knows?" Yunho asked and Mingi nodded his head. Yunho bit his lips as he played with the hem of his sweater. "I was mugged.. Last night.. When I was walking home.. They beat me up because I only have 3000 won with me.. Can't fight back because they are bigger than me.. but I managed to save my phone though.." Yunho said quietly and Mingi gasped.

"What?! Then why didn't you call any of us?" Mingi said and Yunho stared at him like he just made a very sick joke.

"Will you guys answer?" Yunho asked with a deadpan expression on his face and Mingi lowered his head.

"I thought so. That's why I didn't call and I don't want to call manager hyung because they will yell at you guys too and make you guys hate me more. So I walked. For 1 and a half hours."

"We don't hate you Yunho.."

"Really? You guys' attitude towards me for the past 2 weeks says otherwise though." Yunho said, all his pent up frustration slowly coming out. "and for fuck sake, can't you just tell me what the fuck did I do so bad that everyone, EVERYONE hates me? because I have no fucking idea." Yunho said, his breathing heavy.

Mingi bit his lips and sighs softly. "I thought you are cheating on me.." Mingi said and Yunho widened his eyes, perplexed. "What? With who?? I have no one else but you Mingi!" Yunho said and Mingi huffed. "Who told you to go kiss someone's cheeks in the middle of the street?!"

"What?!" Yunho said before he remembered. "Kiss..cheeks.. Sangmin hyung?! He's my fucking cousin you fucking idiot!" Yunho said. "Don't tell me that you guys have been hating me for the past 2 weeks because you guys thought I was cheating on you with Sangmin hyung?!" Yunho said and Mingi slowly nodded his head.

Yunho deflates. All his rage suddenly washed out and now he's exhausted. "Can't you trust me a bit more Mingi ah..? Do you really think I'm like that..? That I'm capable of two timing that will only end up in hurting everyone..? Hurting you..?" Yunho said quietly, his tears pooling in his eyes.

Mingi was about to answer when Yunho shook his head and spoke first. "Don't answer that. With how you guys have been treating me for the past 2 weeks. I already know the answer. Get out. I want to rest." Yunho said and without giving any chance for Mingi to speak, Yunho buried himself under his blanket. Only his hair is visible and Mingi quietly says, "I'm sorry Yunho.." Mingi said before he walked out of the room.

Yunho cried under the blanket quietly until he fell asleep.

\--

"I fucked up hyung. Yunho looked so broken when I told him.. How can I fix this..?" Mingi said as he had his hands grabbing his hair while he sat on the couch in the living room.

"You're not the only one who fucked up. As a leader I should've asked him properly.. Get the story from both side but I only heard your side and not his." Hongjoong said as he flop down next to Mingi on the couch, burying his face in his hands.

"Let's try to woo him again, until he forgives us." Seonghwa said and everyone looked at him with a disbelief look.

"What I meant is, we give him the things that he loves while Mingi courts him again, wait do you want him back Mingi ah?" Seonghwa said and Mingi vigorously nodded his head. "Of course I want him back hyung.. but does he..? After I pulled this shit?" Mingi said. "Well court him again, woo him, like you did before you ask him to be your boyfriend." Seonghwa said and Mingi can only nod and sigh.

\--

Yunho groans when someone is shaking him before he opens his eyes slowly.

"Yunho? I need to redress your wounds and you need to eat your medicines." Mingi said and Yunho sighs as he slowly hauls himself up into a sitting position.

Mingi then started to tug on Yunho's sweater but he looked at the older first and when Yunho just sighs and nods his head, Mingi pulls the sweater off of him. Yunho watches Mingi redress all of his wounds silently and he sighs again.

"I should be mad at you still." Yunho starts and Mingi nods his head slowly, "I know. I'll be out and let you sleep after this." Mingi said softly and Yunho pouts. "The thing is.. I can't.." Yunho said and Mingi finally looked up so he could see Yunho's face properly and tilt his head a bit. "What do you mean?" Mingi said and Yunho pouts and his lower lips wobble as he sniffs, making Mingi widen his eyes. "I tried.. I tried to be mad at you.. At everyone.. But I can't.. I just can't.. " Yunho said.

"I can't be mad when I feel like it's my fault.." Yunho said as he cried and Mingi stopped whatever he was doing and scooped Yunho up onto his lap. "What do you mean it's your fault? It's mine baby.. I should've confronted and asked you first.. Don't cry.. You'll only worsen your fever.." Mingi said as he slowly swayed their body to calm Yunho down.

Yunho shook his head as he cried. "I s-should've t-told you t-that I was going out w-with my cousin in the f-first place.. but I didn't b-because I was t-too excited a-about g-getting your g-gift.." Yunho said in between his sobs. "Gift? What gift?" Mingi said and Yunho sobs before he shakily points out to a small box that he had put neatly on a small table beside his bed.

Mingi then grabs the box and hands it to Yunho which Yunho shakily opens it, his sobs calms down a bit and pulls out a beautiful bracelet and shows it to Mingi. "T-this.. I asked f-for S-Sangmin hyung's help as t-this is only a-available in J-Japan.. I b-bought it 3 m-months ago but h-had to w-wait for S-Sangmin hyung to c-come here.. It's f-for you.." Yunho said and handed it to Mingi.

"I.. I don't think I deserved this Yunho.. I've been harsh with you for the past 2 weeks.. I even broke up with you.." Mingi said as he stared at the bracelet sadly.

**_So this is why he had gone out without telling me anything.. I'm so stupid.._ **

"T-then can you be my b-boyfriend a-again..?" Yunho asked and Mingi widen his eyes. "What? After all I did?" Mingi said and Yunho huffed though he look adorable even with tears all over his face. "I'm tired of t-this. I w-want my M-min back. C-can't we just p-put it b-behind us? It's our fault. T-there. I p-promise I w-will always tell y-you w-who I'm g-going out w-with and y-you should p-promise me t-that you will a-ask me f-first w-whenever you have d-doubt. P-problem s-solved." Yunho said and sniffs.

Mingi blinks and Yunho waits as he hiccupped quietly, his tears finally subsided.

Yunho yelped when Mingi suddenly attacked him with kisses all over his face but when Mingi tried to kiss him on the lips, Yunho quickly covered his mouth with his hand. Mingi frowns as he leans back. "Y-you'll catch my f-fever.." Yunho explained while still covering his mouth and Mingi huff a bit before kissing Yunho's forehead.

"Fine. I won't kiss you until you're well again." Mingi said and he leaned his forehead to Yunho's forehead, speaking softly. "I'm sorry baby.. I promise I'll ask you first whenever I have doubt. I'm so glad that I have a very wise boyfriend. I'm sorry your boyfriend is an idiot."

Yunho chuckles and lays his head on Mingi's shoulder. "You're not an idiot. You're only a very jealous and possessive boyfriend. As much as I love that side of yours, how about you tone it down a bit? I promise I'll tone down my clinginess towards other people aside from you. Sounds good?" Yunho said and Mingi nodded his head.

"Sounds good. Now let me finish redressing your wounds." Mingi said and tried to put Yunho back on the bed but Yunho refused to move. "Baby? I need to redress your wounds." Mingi said. "I know. Can't you do it like this?" Yunho said, pouting. "I don't want to move.. I missed you so much.." Yunho continues and Mingi sighs softly. "I guess I can try.." Mingi said and he continued to redress Yunho's wound.

"Done. Now your medicines. Wait. I forgot to bring your food." Mingi said and when he tried to move, Yunho stopped him. Mingi huff lightly as he kisses Yunho's temple. "ANYONE?!" Mingi yelled and the door to Yunho's room never opened so fast.

"WHAT HAPPENED? IS YUNHO ALRIGHT? DO HE HAVE TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL?!" Hongjoong yelled as he rush into the room and stop when he saw Yunho is sitting on Mingi's lap comfortably. Yunho is staring at Hongjoong with wide eyes as he was surprised from the older outburst into his room.

"No hyung. Yunho's fine. I was about to ask if someone can fetch Yunho's food. I forgot to bring it with me. Yunho won't let me move." Mingi said as Yunho lay his head back on Mingi's shoulder and Mingi wrapped an arm around Yunho's waist.

"O-oh! I'll get it!" Hongjoong said and he rush to the kitchen to grab the said item.

Mingi had put the sweater back on Yunho while they wait for the food and after a few minutes, the door open and Hongjoong walks in with a tray and Seonghwa in tow.

Hongjoong set the tray on the small table beside the bed before he followed Seonghwa who had sat on the bed.

"Pup? How are you feeling?" Seonghwa asked softly and Yunho nodded his head, smiling a little as he had missed everyone. "I'm fine hyung.. It hurts a bit but I'll be fine.." Yunho said and Seonghwa smiled sadly. "I'm sorry pup.. I'll make it up to you. I promise." Seonghwa said and Yunho nods, still smiling. "It's alright hyung.."

"No it's not alright. Stop being so nice Yunho. We were a dick to you and you know it." Hongjoong huffed.

"I know.. but I'm tired hyung.. I don't like being mad.. It's tiring.." Yunho said as he pout and Hongjoong shake his head sighing. "Fine.. but you will let us make it up to you. No matter what." Hongjoong said and Yunho nods happily.

"That. I can do it."

\--

"Min?" Yunho said weakly and Mingi never woke up that fast before as he quickly sat up on the bed and looked over to Yunho. "Yes baby? Are you alright?" Mingi said drowsily as he blinks a few times to get rid of the sleep.

"My head hurts.. and the wounds stings.. I can't sleep.." Yunho said and Mingi put a hand on Yunho's forehead. "It seems like your fever has risen up a bit.. Let me check your wounds." Mingi said as he rushed to turn on the lights and back to Yunho, lifting his sweater up until his chest.

"It doesn't seem to bleed anymore. I think the painkiller wears off. What time is it?" Mingi said as he checked the time on his phone. "You still have 4 hours for your next medication baby.. You have to wait.." Mingi said and Yunho whines. "But it stings...." Yunho said and Mingi softly caressed Yunho's hair. "I know baby.." Mingi said and kept caressing Yunho's hair and stopped when he felt the unusual heat coming from Yunho.

"Let me put a wet towel on your forehead. You're a bit too warm for my liking." Mingi said and Yunho couldn't stop Mingi from moving as Mingi had already gone out of the room to get a wet towel, so he pouted instead and closed his eyes.

Yunho jumped when he felt something wet is on his forehead and opened his eyes. He pouts when he sees Mingi. "Why did you move..? I don't want to be alone right now.." Yunho said and Mingi kissed Yunho’s cheek. "Sorry baby. I won't go anywhere anymore." Mingi said and he massaged Yunho's head making the older sigh softly.

"Better?" Mingi said and Yunho nodded weakly, closing his eyes. "Try to sleep baby." Mingi said as he continued to massage Yunho's head.

\--

4 hours later, Mingi blearily gets up from the bed and turns off his 'Yunho's medications time' alarm and subtly walks out to the kitchen to get Yunho some food. He had to slap his mouth shut to prevent him from screaming and waking up Yunho when someone patted his shoulder once he entered the kitchen.

"Oops. Sorry Mingi ah." Seonghwa said and Mingi slapped Seonghwa on the shoulder and Seonghwa chuckled. "I'm sorry. It's time for Yunho's medicines right?" Seonghwa said and Mingi nodded his head. "Here, I just warmed it up." Seonghwa said and Mingi smiled. "Thanks hyung. I take it you have alarms for Yunho's medications time too?" Mingi asked and Seonghwa nodded. "Yes. Now go before he wakes up and pout because you're not there."

Mingi laughs lightly, taking the tray from Seonghwa and rushing to Yunho. He put the tray on the small table and gently woke Yunho up.

"Baby, time for your medicines." Mingi said and Yunho whines. "Don't wanna.. M'sleepy..Sleep.." Yunho slurred and Mingi hauled Yunho up gently making the older whines again. "Just for a few minutes and then you can go to sleep again." Mingi said as he pushed Yunho towards the pillow that he had put behind Yunho gently.

Mingi fed Yunho as much as Yunho could stomach and gave him his medicines.

"Hurry up.. I'm cold.." Yunho said as Mingi fussed over his medicines and food, putting it away on Yunho's desk as Yunho lay limply on the bed, watching Mingi. "I'm coming baby. One second." Mingi chuckled and went to the bed and slid in. Yunho then weakly places his head on Mingi's chest as he wraps his arm around Mingi's waist before closing his eyes, sighing softly. Mingi pulls up the blanket until it reaches Yunho's shoulder and kisses Yunho's temple before they both drifted off to sleep.

The next day and until Yunho is back on his feet again, everyone has given Yunho as much love as possible to make up for what they did to the dancer and Yunho happily receives all of it. Mingi also had promised himself to never be such an idiot and break his baby again as he played with the bracelet on his wrist that Yunho had given him.

Mingi shakes his head as he stares at the bracelet.

"This is all because of your bracelet." Mingi said to himself.

Yes. It was all because of a fucking bracelet.

The one that Mingi cherishes the most. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos and comments please so I know what you guys think about this story!
> 
> I'm sorry if it sucks.


End file.
